Back Into Action
by seanandellieforever12021
Summary: The Dino rangers are back after a certain ranger's wedding, but there is a foe in town. Can the Rangers beat this new foe? Couples: TK, CK, ZK. More to come changed summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I am in no way making any profit off of this fic. This is only for my enjoyment and (hopefully) yours.

* * *

**Chapter One**

She couldn't believe it. Dr. Thomas Oliver was finally married to the girl of his dreams, and she had to go back to Reefside to see him. She had missed the wedding and he and Kimberly were just getting back from their honeymoon, which was convient because she had just gotten off tour. She wasn't going back to see just him, though. the rest of her "partners in crime fighting", or so Ethan called it were going to be there for a little reniun. Sometimes she missed fighting bad guys and saving the world, but that part of her life was over. Another part of it was just begining.

Kira Ford was one of the most well known singers in the country, and in some other countries as well. She had toured with Kylee Styles, one of her best friends, and along with some other great bands who were just starting on their road to fame. She had even toured by herself, which was a really great experience. But during all those tours she had never forgotten about her friends. They wouldn't let her. They were always poping up before the start of a show, during a photo shoot, and CD sinings. But now she was going home.

Kira wasn't the only one who had gotten their dream come true. Conner McKnight was now a pro soccer star. He had played in the olyimpics and on many other pro teams. He was well known all over the country as well. Almost every soccer team in the world wanted him on their team, and if they didn't, that was because they had never seen him play. He had even opened up soccer camps all over the country for kids who wanted to play soccer.

As of Ethan James. He was the best computer software desingers in the world. When he had graduated computer school(note to self: find out what kind of school that is called.) he said, "Move over Bill Gates, here I come!" They all got a good laugh out of that one. He had desinged a lot of different, well played games, he had even desinged computes and and gaming systems to play them on.

Trent was a comicbook writer. He had about five different series of them and he made millions of dollars. He also helped disinge the same games as Ethan. But that was all Kira really knew about him. Since their breakup, they hadn't really kept in touch, despite her best efforts. She had invited him to her concerts, but he never came. She had tried to call him, but he had never returned her calls. She would have belived he had fallen of the face of the earth if it wasn't for tabloids.

Dr.O still tought at the high school. When she had asken him why, he had just shrugged and said, "I can't just walk away when I have the opportoonity to teach young people. I just love to see their faces light up when they learn something new." It was when he had visited his home town, Angel Grove when he had met Kimberly Hart agian. At first they had been skitish around each other but soon after they had hit it off agian. Not long after that they had started dating agian. They had liked beining together so much that they had decided to get married.

Kira felt exciment bubble inside of her as she felt the plane start to land. Conner was supposed to be there to pick her up, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten. Sometimes he took the dumb jock routine a little to far. She remembered back when they were still teenagers how he would say some of the stupidset things that would make her boil with rage, but then he would say something so sweet that would make her melt inside.

She stood up as the plane stopped and she reached above her head to get her carry-on bag. As she walked off the plane into the crowd of people, she looked around for a sign of anyone she knew.

"Kira!" She looked around to see who had yelled at her when she saw a guy with a head of auburn colored hair waving at her.

"Conner!" she yelled as she started to run toward him. As she got near him, she threw her carry-on bag on the ground at his feet, and jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you agian! I missed you so much," she exclaimed to him.

"I missed you too, Kira," he told her, setting her down. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Oh, this? What you don't like it?" she asked, hurt shining in her eyes. She was still wearing the same yellow that everyone had come used to seeing her in, but she wasn't wearing as much black as she used to. And usually she wore a skirt over a pair of pants, though every once in a while she would just wear the skirt, like today. Her make-up wasn't as heavy as it used to be either. It was just a light yellow today with a light pink lipgloss.

"No it's not that. I'm just used to you dressing differently. You look a little less goth today," he said, trying to soothe over the hurt.

Kira couldn't explain it. For some reason she had wanted to dress up. She didn't know why. "Heavy make-up is not a good thing to wear on a plane, trust me I learned that the hard way, and I just felt like wearing a plain skirt today," she said, trying to figure out why his opinion was so important to her. Why had his opinion alway been so important to her?

"I like it though. You look great," Conner said with a grin.

"So have you met Kim yet?" Kira asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's really something. I've watched her make Dr. O so mad and then turn around and make him melt. It's pretty intertaining," he said.

"The time I met her, it looked like her and Dr. O were conjoined at the hip. They couldn't stay away from each other."

As they had been talking, they had been walking toward the baggage claim. When they got there, they retrived her bag and started to walk toward the door. When they got outside, Kira spotted Conner's prized red Mustang almost instantly. No matter how many times she had tried to talk him into it, he had never let her drive it.

"Hey, Conner, will you ever let me drive you car?" she asked him.

"Let me think about that for a second," he said dryly. "Yeah, you can."

"I can!" Kira said excitedly.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"Oh Conner, quit being so mean. Just let me drive it once and I'll never ask you agian," she said with a mock pout.

"No!" Conner cried, opening the trunk so she could put her luggage in the back.

"Wow. You're snappy today. What's up with you?" Kira asked cuirously.

"I don't know. I've just been under a lot of stress lately." Conner stalked to the driver side of his car and yanked the door open. Kira sat down beside him and watched him bang his head lightly agianst the stearing wheel.

"Conner, you didn't have to come pick me up today. I could have caught a cab. I've read some of the things that have been going on with you. I would have understood," she said soothingly.

Conner turned to her and said, "That's the thing. I wanted to be here today. It's not you're fault I'm in such a bad mood. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Conner." She paused for a second. "Come on, Conner. I'm ready to see the rest of the gang agian."

He turned to the front agian adn started the car. Putting it into gear, he started to pull away.

"Conner, do you miss it?" she asked him suddenly.

"Miss what?"

"Crime fighting; kicking Mesagog's butt; all the excitment?" she replied.

"Sometimes. I don't miss all of it though. I know I don't miss the cut in my social life. That sucked," he said off-handedly.

"You're still the same, Conner. Ever still the jock," she teased.

"You can't tell me there hadn't been times when you had been writing a song and it was suddenly interrupted by a monster?" he asked.

"There was times," she replied. She was looking out the window as they were talking and she started to recgonise the scenery. "Lord, do you realise how much I've missed this place? I haven't noticed it until now. It feels good to be home agian." She looked over at him and smiled. "Have you ever felt that way on your road to fame?"

"Yeah. Espically after the last few months," he said.

Kira couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore. "So, how is the case going?" she questioned.

"It could be going better. I just hope i win," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Conner. If the judge doesn't rule with you then he or she is crazy," she supported. She reached over and rested her hand on his arm. "You're the best person I know. You also make a really good father."

"Thanks Kira. I really needed that."

"I mean it." Kira then looked around and noticed that they were in the main part of the town, stopped at a red light.

"So, do you want to go to your hotel or do you want to go to Dr. O's?" he questioned.

She looked at him and smiled. "Take me home, Conner," she said. Conner smiled, knowing what she meant.

During the short drive to Tommy's house, they talked about little things. They mostly talked about their old times as power rangers. When they pulled into Tommy's big driverway, she smiled. She was finally home.

* * *

Authors Note: This is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Plz tell me if I should continue. If you flame, plz be nice about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stepped out the car and looked around. It hadn't changed that much. It was still in the middle of nowhere, which was the best location for him because of the underground lab. She still remembered the first time she saw it. At the time, it had only been Conner, Ehtan, and herself. At the time, they hadn't been friends, but later they had become like siblings.

She looked at Conner when she felt him stand beside her. Togther, they walked up to the door. Conner was the one who knocked. They heard shuffling of feet and then the door opened to Dr. O.

"Kira!" he shouted.

"Dr.O!" Kira laughed when she threw herself into Tommy's arms. During their time of him being their mentor, he had become like a father or a favorite uncle to her.

"Kira, I was wondering when you were coning by to see me," he said, pulling her inside, Conner following them.

"I got the earilest flight out. I made it here as soon as I could. Hey, Kim. It's good to see you agian." she adressed Kimberly as soon as they walked into the livingroom. She walked over to Kim and have her a hug.

"It's good to see you agian too, Kira," she replied. She was smiling a smile that only a wife could smile.

Tommy sat down beside Kim and put his arm around her waist while Kim snuggled into his side. They looked perfect together.

"So, Kira, where are you staying?" Kim inquired.

"At the motel in the main part of town," she answered.

"No you're not. You're staying here with us," Kim proclaimed.

"I couldn't possibly intrued on you guys like that. That would be wrong," Kira protested.

"You wouldn't be. Would she, Tommy?"

"No,not at all. We would be happy to have you here," Tommy reassured Kira.

"Hey! How come you didn't ask me to intrude on you?" Conner demanded.

"Because Kira is more pleasent to be around," Kim teased.

"Ha! You've never seen her on her bad days. Then you wish you'd never met her. On those days, you don't have to say much to her and she's biting your head off," Conner complained.

"Conner, on a good day, you can make Kira made at you." Kira and Conner turned around to the kitchen to see Ethan coming out with a drink in his hand.

Ethan!" Kira cried and rushed forward to hug him. "Watch it, Kira. I almost spilt my drink on you." Kira pulled away long enough for him to set it down. Once he was done with that task, he pulled Kira into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

Ehtan was the only one of the team to make it to the wedding. but he had sent emails of pictures among pictures of the wedding along with a video tape of the wedding ceromony and the reception afterward. It was almost like they were there any way.

Kira pulled away slightly, her arm still around Ethan's neck. "So, where is the other partner in crimefighting," Kira asked.

"Don't know. He hasn't shown up yet," Ethan answered her.

"Has anyone really talked to him lately?" Dr. O demanded. "I think the last time i talked to him was a day before the wedding and that was just to congratulate me."

"I'm worried about him," Kira said, walking over to sit beside Tommy on the couch.

"I wonder it he's even coming?" Conner wondered.

"I don't see why he wouldn't want to. Remember we're family. He can't just skip out on a family reunion," Kira said.

"I don't know, Kira. Trent's always been a little bit weird," Conner muses aloud. Kira turned her head toward Conner and glared at him. "You don't still like him do you?" Conner demanded.

"No, but that still isn't something you need to be saying," Kira scolded.

"Here we go. Just one more Kira/Conner fight to welcome us all home," Ehtan teased.

"Is it always like this?" Kim asked.

"When it comes to these two, yes. That's all they do. It seems like they are always looking for reasons to argue," Tommy informed her.

"Don't listen to him, Kim. He likes to over tell things a bit," Kira intturupetd her argument with Conner long enough to say.

Everything stopped when there was a knock on the door. "Do you think it's Trent," Conner asked. Even though he had always put up the front he didn't, he had always thought Trent was pretty cool, even though he really couldn't trust him.

"I don't know," Tommy said as he got up to open the door, with the rest of the rangers following him. They were all a little dissapointed when Tommy opened the door to Haylee. (AN: find out how to spell her name.)

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to get here. The CyberSpace was packed. I couldn't get away."

"That's fine, Haylee. We under- -" Tommy was cut off when alarms started to go off all over the house. The four Dino Rangers and Haylee looked at each other before running down into the basement that was also their command center, Kim following along a little more slowly.

"What's going on? I thought that there wasn't anymore bad guys around?" Conner demanded.

"I thought they were gone too. But I kept the command center up and running just in case," Tommy said as Haylee sat down in her usual place in fron of the computer.

"Here it is. The attack is down town. It dosn't look like Mesagog's old monsters. Theses look computerized," Haylee informed them.

"How are we supposed to fight them. We don't hae our powers anymore," Conner demanded.

"That dosen't matter. We don't need our powers to fight this guy, whoever he is," Ethan said.

'"Well, we really don't have to worry about that. I've put more powers into the jems. You'll still have the same weapons and powers," Tommy reassured them.

"But, Dr. O, what about you? You have to come too," Kira asked. Fighting with Tommy there to guide them would be a weird experience. He had always been there to help them out.

"I won't be joining you on this one. But don't worry. I'll be on standby just in case you need me." This was a weird experience for him too.

"Okay, guys, it's time to do this agian," Conner said, turning away from everyone to getr in his usual place with Kira and Ethan falling in behind himin their usual places.

"Ready?" Conner demanded.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan said in unison.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" all three coursed together, and in flashes of yellow, red, and blue, the dino rangers stood in their places.

Come on, guys. Let's get to it," Conner demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three rangers arrived to where the monster was. They were all surprized to see not a monster, but a man. A blond headed man. This was something different all together. They had never fought a living person, besides Elsa, of course.

But this guy didn't look evil, except for the evil looking staff that he held in his hand. He wore silver and his spikes were silver tipped. He actually looked pretty handsome.

"Is it just me, or does this seem different from all the other times we fought the bad guys?" Ethan asked.

"It is. I don't think this guy really wants to fight us. He looks like he dosen't event want to be here," Kira replied.

"That could always mean he thinks we're not powerful enough to fight him. He could be bored," Conner put in.

"Well, we can at least talk to the guy. See what he wants," Kira said. But when they walked forward, a sliver blast of power came at them and knocked them backward. The man had shot at them! But that shouldn't have been too unusual to them. It had happened to them more than once.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting that," Conner stated.

"You are pitiful fools," the man mocked them. "What in the world would make you think that I wouldn't kill you?"

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," Ethan said. And with that, the Dino Ranger started to get their asses kicked.

When they were all thrown back agian, Conner sttod up and said, "This guy is tougher than I thought. I guess it's time to go to Super Dino Mode!" And with flashes of lights, they were transformed into their more powerful modes. Then they attacked wiht more vigor than before. There was no way they were going to let this man get off scotch free.

On a hill above the Dino Rangers, a woman with blond hair watched the fight take place. This was never supposed to happen, espesally to the man the rangers were fighting. He used to be one of the good guys. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him to make him evil. But she knew she had to help the other rangers. She was the only one who knew his moves.

The girl raised her hand up and shouted, "Let's Rocket!" And in a flash of purple light, she stood there in a purple asto ranger uniform. "Now it's time to go kick some but." And with that, she leaped from the cliff and landed a few feet away from the fight. She ran forward and joined the fight.

Kira yelled as a silver blast came at her. She shut her eyes and awaited for the balst to hit her. It never did. She opened her eyes and saw a different ranger standing in front of her. She had deflected the blow.

"Dr. O, do you knowanything about this?" Kira asked through the lind to head quarters.

"No I've never seen this ranger before. Her uiform is the same as the astro rangers, but I thought that they had lost their powers when they destroyed Astronama," Tommy informed her.

"I don't much care about that. I just want to know if she is here to help us or him."

Kira got her answer when the purple ranger kicked the man as hard as she could. She didn't stop there. While he was fly ing through the air, she attacked agian, not giving him time to recover. He landed on the ground twenty feet away.

The girl in purple turned to the Dino Rangers. "Hi, guys. I just thought i could give you a hand."

"We appreiceate it, but who are you?" Conner demanded.

They all turned to the man when they saw him get up. "I would explain, but we've got to deal with this idiot first," the girl in purple explained.

"Don't worry about that. I know just the thing to bring him down," Conner said. "Come on, guys. Let's put 'em together!"

The purple astro ranger watched in horror as the other put their weapons together. "No!" she whisperd while running to put herself in the way of the blast.

"T-Rex blaster!" the Dino Rangers shouted in unison. They yelled when instead of hitting the man, it hit the purple ranger. She was thrown backward, right on top of the man. When she was demorphed, they finally got to see the woman.

"Zhane, you've got to stop this. This isn't who you really are. Comeback to me," they heard her whisper to the man.

The woman looked into the man's, Zhane, eyes and she saw a flicker of recognization in his eyes. "Karone," he croaked, "you've got to help me. I don't know--" he stoped suddenly and threw off the woman. He glared at all the rangers and then he disapeared.

"No!" Karone yelled out. "Zhane come back to me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Conner demanded. "I thought you were on our side?"

"I am."

"Then why did you protect him? We could have killed you!"

"It's a long story, and I don't have the time to tell it. I've got to find him," Karone answered. When she stood up, she almost fell back down agian.

"I don't think you're in any shape to go anywhere," Ethan stated.

"Come, on. We'll take to head-quarters. Then we'll find out some real answers," Conner said.

When they arrived at head-quarters, Karone was set down in a chair. "Okay, now tell us what in the hell is going on," Conner demanded.

"Do you all know the story about the astro rangers?" Karone asked. They all nodded. "Well, as you can tell, I'm one of them."

"But, wait a minute," Tommy inturrupted. "There were only five to begin with and then a sixth on arrived."

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?" When he nodded sheepishly, she continued. "Tommy is right. At first there were only five: Ashley, Cassie, T.J, Carlos, and Andros. Later, Zhane was brought into the picture."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you call that guy Zhane?" Conner demanded. When Karone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he said,"Sorry. Continue."

"But what a lot of people didn't know was that Andros had a sister who had been kidnapped when they were still little. I am his sister, but I used to not go by the name 'Karone.' I was once known as Astronama." Karone paused for a second before continuing. "It was later during a battle that Andros found out that I was his sister."

"But how does Zhane come into the picture?" Kimberly asked.

"Zhane and Andros were best friends growing up. And to be honest, my relationship with Zhane started when I was still Astronama."

"How did that happen?" Kira asked this time.

"He saved my life," Karone replied.

"Why would a Ranger save the bad guys life," Conner asked.

"Because I shot the monster that I had sent down to defeat the Rangers so it turned on me. It knocked me out, and Zhane rescued me. Later, I set up a date with him, but he was late because one of my minions sent down a monster and I didn't believe him when he tried to explain," Karone told him.

"Then how did Zhane become evil?" Tommy asked.

"A few months ago, he started to act weird. He became distant and cold and then he dissapeared. It wasn't until now that I found him."

"But that dosen't explain how you got a Astro Ranger uniform," Tommy said.

"When Andros found out that I was his sister, he set out to make me good agian. He succeeded, too. During the few short days that I was good, he had started to make a uniform for me, but before he could give it to me, an astroid was being sent toward Earth and I was the only one who could stop it. I boarded the Dark Fortress and tried to stop its coarse to earth, but my minions captured me and made me evil agian by putting a chip in my head that made me forget everythng but being evil. I almost killed the rangers before I was made good agian. And when I found out that Zhane was evil, I went to Andros and made him give me the uniform," she explained to them.

"How do we stop him?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. When he was a Ranger, he was the strongest. I don't know how much power he has from his Ranger days," she supplied.

"Apparently a lot. He totally kicked our asses out there," Ethan said. Kira and and Connor glared at him. "What? It's the truth."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not all that surprized. Zhane was always a very strong ranger. Without him, the other rangers would have been hurt a lot worse than they were. Zhane even saved their live a fews times." Karone stopped, remembering those times.

"Do you know any of his weaknesses?" Conner asked.

"As far as I know, he dosen't have any," Karone told them regretfully.

"Yeah he does," Kira said. "It's you."

"What do you mean," Karone demanded.

"Well, when you had him pinned, he almost looked like he reconized you. It was like he didn't want to fight you," she replied.

"I think that's mostly because the spell hasn't fully taken him over yet," Karone explained. "He's a strong fighter and he won't stop until he has no more strength to go on."

All the rangers fell into silence. It was broken by a ringing phone. Tommy got up and answered it. "Oliver residence. Yes, he's right here." Tommy looked over at Conner and said, "It's for you."

"Okay. I'll take it upstairs." He got up and walked up the stairs and out of the lab.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ethan asked after a few minuties.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," Kira stated and followed Conner upstairs.

Up stairs, Conner picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Conner McKnight?" the voice over the phone asked.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"I'm Robert Brinegar. I'm your ex-wife's lawyer. I just thought I'd call to inform you that last night, she died in a car accident. You know longer have to worry about the court battle. We need you to come and pick up your son a soon as possible," the man told him.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll take the first flight out." Conner spoke as calmly as he could. He hung up the phone after saying goodbye and turned to find Kira.

"What's wrong, Conner," she asked.

"Krista's dead, Kira. My son's mine. Why should I feel so happy about her being dead?" he said

"Conner, as long as your not happy she's dead then there's nothing to be worried about. You should be happy about getting Mason back. You're a good father," she comforted. Still seeing the tormented look in his eyes, she pulled him into her arms. "It will be okay, Conner. When do you need to go get him?"

"Whenever the first flight is. But what are you guys going to do about Zhane?" Conner asked.

"Don't worry, Conner, we can handle it for a day or two. Go get your son. I can explain it too them."

"Thanks, Kira. I owe ya one," Conner told her after pulling away.

"Don't think I won't collect on it either," Kira teased. "Go on. Your son must be looking forward to seeing you," she said.

"Thanks agian. Bye," he said before walking out the door.

"Looks like it time for me to go explain it to the troops." Kira took a deep breath and walked back down the stairs to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Power Rangers

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

When Kira walked back into the lab, everyone looked up at her.

"I eveything okay?" Tommy asked.

"Not really." Kira explained to them what had happened.

"That's aweful!" Kim exclaimed. "I could never imagin going through something like that. How could she put Conner through a court battle over their son?"

"I know," came Ethan's reply. "Throughout school, Krista was very sweet. She wouldn't have hurt a bug even after it bit her. I was astonished that she would do that when Conner first told me."

Just then the alarms went off. Hayley turned toward the computer and brought up where the disturbance was. "It looks like Karone's lover is attacking again," she said.

"He's not my lover. We never quite made it that far," Karone said. Just then, Zhane started shooting at a car, full of people.

"We've got to get downtown and stop him," Kira exclaimed.

Kira and Ethan stood beside each other and said in unison, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!". In flashes of yellow and blue light, Kira and Ethan appeared in their uniforms. Karone then yelled, "Let's Rocket!" and in a flash of purple she was in her uniform. Kira and Ethan then jumped onto their Raptor Riders, with Karone on the bike behind Kira, and sped out of the lab.

Tommy came up behind Hayley and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

When the three rangers arrived on the scene, Zhane had already started to destroy things. They could make out what looked to be the shape of a car, and they could see that he had brought a few small buildings down.

"Zhane, you've got to stop doing this. This isn't who you really are," Karone yelled at him.

"So," Zhane spoke for the first time. "I think I kinda like who I am now. Why don't you join me, dear Karone. We could be together. You were once evil. You could be so agian so easily. The power is still in you."

"That may be, Zhane. But I have chose not to use them. I gave up on Astronema a long time ago," Karone said.

"You may have given up on her, but she never gave up on you. Even now I can feel her, trying to escape from you. She was the one who fell in love with me in the first place," Zhane mocked.

"You're wrong. It wasn't her. It was me. And I didn't fall in love you the evil you. Back then there was no evil you. All there was inside of you was goodness. And I know is that part of you is still in there. And I intend to bring him back out," growled out before she attacked Zhane, Kira and Ethan behind her.

Before they could reach him, a flash of bright, white light appeared in front of them. "Oh, my God!" Kira exclaimed. Trent had stepped out of the light.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"Do you like my new creation?" he asked.

"Trent, no. This can't be possible," Ethan cried.

"Oh, but it is. You see, while all of you guys were out living the easy life, I had been living the life Mesagog wished he was living," Trent said.

"Trent, why?" Kira demanded.

"Because I realized my true calling. I was always meant to be evil. Why do you think the white Dinow gem chose me? It was evil also. It took me a few years to realize it myself," he told them.

"Guys, we can't worry about this now. We have to fight them," Karone said.

"You're right," Ethan agreed. "Let's kick their asses!" Karone attacked Zhande while Kira and Ethan attacked Trent.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get off that easy. Tryrandrones, attack!" Trent yelled. There was a flash of light and tryrandrones appeared out of one the invisaportals.

"I thought the tryrandrones were gone," Ethan said.

"They were. I rebuilt them, made them stronger. They won't be as easy to beat as when we were teenagers," Trent mocked and then he disappeared.

"If you guys can handle these creatures, then I'll go after Zhane," Karone said before attacking.

Kira and Ethan went after the tryrandrones and were immediately knocked backwards. "Wow, they are stronger than before," Ethan observed. "We can take them."

"It would be easier with Conner here, though," Kira whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Karone wasn't having a good time fightiong Zhane. For the second time, Karone was tossed flat on her back. "What's the matter, little Karone. Can't you fight one little bad guy," he mocked. "Maybe I should just go ahead and kill the ohter two. That migh make you fight me." He raised up his hand which held the his staff and was about to shoot the other rangers when Karone stood up and stopped him.

"What's going on. How are you doing this," Zhane demanded when he noticed all she was doing was pointing at him.

"Don't you remember, Zhane. People from KO-35 have telekinetic powers. Andros has been teaching me a few things. My time as Astronema made me forget everyting I already knew, but it's all been coming back to me," Karone informed him.

Suddenly, she felt pain and looked around and saw Trent standing there. He had shot her with an energy beam. Karone fell to here knees with the pain and then she noticed that Trent and Zhane both were getting ready to shoot her. As soon as the beams started to come at her, she stopped them with her telekinesis and then pushed them back at Trent and Zhane.

She slumped down, exhausted. Suddenly she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and knew immediately which one the newcomer was going to attack. She turned around to trent and pushed him back with what little power she had left while the newcomer attacked Zhane.

Karone was helped to her feet and she leaned on the red ranger. "Hello, Zhane," the ranger said while holding him still with his own power. "Do you remember me? You should, considering I was once you best friend." The ranger took of his helmet to reveal brown and blond striped hair. It was Andros.

* * *

**Aughotr's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter may not be as good as the other three. I was a bit rushed to get it done. Review plz. Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: _**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writers block and I'm just now getting it done. I was commented earlier about my spelling, and I'm truly sorry for any spelling errors you encounter. I'm not the best speller in the world and I never will be. So bear with me, and I'll try to proofread more often.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"How could you have done this to her, you son of a bitch!" Andros yelled at him. "I should kill you. Slowly."

"Andros, he doesn't know what he's doing. That's not the real him. The real him is burried underneath somewhere," Karone told him. She didn't want Andrs and she was sure Andros didn't want to kill Zhane. "It's not his fault."

"Come on, Andros. You've gone soft. There was a time where you would have killed anyone who tried to hurt you're family. Who has made you this way? Ashley?" Zhane taunted.

"You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this," Andros growled. That was a touchy subject that he didn't like being brought up, especially by this son of a bitch before him.

"Just so you know, friend. I really wanted Ashley back when. I had a really fun time flirting with her. I almost had her, but you had to step in," Zhane said.

Without warning, Andros lashed out and punched Zhane in the jaw, knocking his head sideways. Zhane reached up and rubbed his jaw.That had hurt"I forgot how hard you could hit. Maybe I should return the favor." Before he could, a man dressed in black came up behind him and hit hard over the head with a rock. Zhane fell forward, out cold.

Karone look up and saw a man in a black ranger outfit that was almost exactly like the other three Dino Ranger's. "Dr. O, is that you? How are you back in uniform?" Ethan asked.

"You can give all your thanks to Hayley. She found another power source to power my jewel. And after seeing Trent, I figured you could use all the help you could get," Tommy explained. He then turned to Andros and held out his hand. "Hey, it's good to see you again. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. I just wish it could have been under different circumstances," Andros replied. He sometimes hated being a Power Ranger."Do you think we're going to have to do what we did before?"

"I'm afraid so. Do you think in other of the Astro Ranger would be willing to help?" Tommy asked.

"I know for sure about one, not counting me. I can always call them, see if they can." Andros replied. He'd call all but two. He didn't need those backstabers help.

"Good. I've got Kim at home, calling some of our old friends. So far, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy are a go. We're calling more," Tommy informed everyone.

"I could always call the Galaxy Rangers. Some of them may be willing," Karone said.

"Alright. Let's go on back to the lab, make some phone calls and start planning."

"Okay this is what we know," Tommy said. Everyone was back at the lab. Kira, Ethan, and Karone were patching up wounds, and Zhane was tied up in a cage in a corner of the lab, still unconscious. " Two new bad guys, both who happen to be former rangers. They're strong so that means we've got a fight on our hands."

"I still don't understand why they went evil though. They have a lot going for them. Why would they give it all up to try to rule the world?" Kira asked.

"I don't think it's about that, at least not with Trent. Anton died a while back. I think this is revenge," Tommy explained.

"How is it revenge? How is it anybody's fault that his father died?" Ethan demanded.

"Anton was Mesogog for so long that when he was separated from him, pretty much everything in his body shut down. I guess Trent blames us for that. To tell you the truth, if Anton hadn't experimented with things he shouldn't have, this would have never happened."

"It's official. Life sucks," Kira said.

"Well, one good thing came out of it," Ethan said.

"What?" Tommy and Kira asked in unison.

"Just think about it for a minute. It Mesogog hadn't been around, then we wouldn't have been Power Rangers and we wouldn't have been friends," he explained.

"I never thought of it that way. Damn, why did Anton have to become Mesogog? I could have had a geek free life," Kira teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Ethan grumbled.

"Oh, come on Ethan. If we hadn't met, I wouldn't have gone to Hayley's and I wouldn't have had my big break," Kira told.

"Guys, can we get back on track here?" Tommy demanded.

"Sorry," Ethan and Kira apologized together.

"Bad guys are kicking our butts. What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"We fight them, like we usually would.That's all we can do. but I'd be willing to bet that if we can make Zhane turn to our side again, Trent would be hurting," Andros said.

"What I really want to know is how Trent made Zhane evil. With me, it was a spell, as with most rangers who turned evil," Tommy said. Rangers being evil hit home for Tommy, and it brought up a lot of bad memories.

"That would be some useful information," Hayley said. "If I could figure that out, then I could probably make him good again."

"No, I'm betting it's mind control, like how Mesogog had Elsa under control," Ethan stated. Everyone stopped talking when the phone rang. Kimberly got up to get it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Yes, this is Leo. I'm looking for Karone," the voice on the other line said.

"Hold on." Kimberly put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. She looked at Karone. "It's for you," she said.

Karone walked over to Kim. After Kim handed the phone to her, she brought it up to her ear and asked, "Yes?"

"Hey, Karone. This is Leo. I just figured I'd call and let you know that I'm in along with Kendrix. The rest can't make it," he told her.

"Oh, that's great! We can use all the help we can get," Karone said.

"We'll be there in a day or two, so keep an eye out,"

"I will. Thanks a lot," Karone said. She hung up the phone, turned to everyone in the lab and told them the good news.

"I remember Leo. He was a pretty good fighter," Tommy mused.

"Meanwhile, we've got to find a power source to power the other Rangers," Kimberly said. "I doubt we're going to find anything around here."

"That is going to be a problem. Hayley, do you know of where we can get some?" Tommy asked.

"Not at the moment, but I can look around," she replied before turning around to the computers.

"While she's doing that, I think you guys should go get some rest," Tommy addressed Kira, Ethan, and Karone. "It's getting late and I have a feeling that we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**_AN:_** Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a very long time since i've done nething with this fic. I kinda lost interest with it, but i'm trying to get back into it. I'm sry it's been so long. Be kind with this chapter though. It was kinda rushed in my hurry to get it up and running. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the chacters of this fic, just the idea. 

The next morning, Kira woke up on the couch. She had collapsed there the night before and let Ethan climb up the stairs where one of the guest bedrooms was. She stretched, and the first thing she noticed was all the stiff muscles she had. She was getting too old for this.

The second thing she noticed was the smell of bacon frying. She couldn't ever remember Dr. O cooking, so she got up to investigate. When she walked into the kitchen and found Kim standing next to the stove, frying the bacon.

"Good morning," Kim said.

"I'm not so sure it's good," Kira replied.

"There's some aspirin on the counter," Kim said, remembering the times when she was a Ranger and would wake up sore.

"Thanks. I could use some."

"Do I smell food?" Ethan demanded when he walked into the kitchen.

"Why yes you do. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Kim told him.

"I have an idea for you. Why don't you divorce Dr. O and run away with me," Ethan said. "I can make you live like a queen."

"You back off now, Ethan. That's my woman you're talking to." Tommy said as he waked into the kitchen. He walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I just can't argue with that romantic logic," Kim teased. "I just loved being called his woman first thing in the morning and he always complies."

"I could call you 'my woman' when we first get up, when we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, and when we go to bed at night," Ethan pleaded.

"Ethan, if you don't stop, you'll be practicing on hard mode for about two hours," Tommy threatened.

"Man, Dr. O. Can't you take a joke?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I can, Ethan, but you remember she's mine," Tommy said before kissing Kim on the cheek.

"That's always like you, Tommy. You're always so protective," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone in the kitchen turned toward the voice to see a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes to match standing there grinning.

"Jason, my man. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he went over and gave Jason a hug.

"I was coming to check on you guys. It's all over the news about the new threat in Reefside," Jason explained. "What the hell is going on? I thought Mesogog was destroyed?"

"He was. This is someone else," Tommy explained.

"Who?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. From what you told me he was a pretty good fighter." Jason paused. "The new bad guy is Trent isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Tommy agreed.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. This has to be tough," Jason said.

"Jason, do you want some coffee?" Kim asked.

"That'd be really nice, little sis," Jason said, calling Kim by her old nickname. Kim smiled at him and handed him a cup filled with Coffey.

"Where's Conner?" Jason asked.

"He took off on a plane to go and get his son," Tommy explained. "He's due back later today or early tomorrow."

"Well, I'm here to help as much as I can. Once a Ranger always a Ranger,"

"Thanks a lot man. It means a lot," Tommy thanked.

"No problem."

Meanwhile, in the lair, Karone was watching Zhane sleep. Tommy has hit him in the head harder than she thought. Suddenly, Zhane shot up in an upright position. He looked around and when his eyes landed on Karone he sat back and an evil grin came across his face.

"Well, my little Karone. Did you sleep well?" Zhane taunted?

"Very well. You?" She assured him, but in reality, she hadn't slept a wink.

"Like a little baby. Are you sure you weren't disturbed by little me?"

"Why would I be? Is there something I should be afraid of?" She asked.

Suddenly, his front of being relaxed vanished. "You mark my words, little girl. You'll be trembling and begging me to spare your life when I'm done with you," he warned.

"Enlighten me, Zhane. Is there anything I should be afraid of? It looks to me that you're the one who's afraid."

"Me? Afraid?" Zhane started laughing. "Why should I be afraid of you puny Rangers? I'll strike you down and never think twice about it."

"Oh, but you've already thought twice about it. Why else didn't you destroy us yesterday," she asked.

Zhane shrugged. "Maybe I like toying with you," he said. "It sure has kept you on your toes hasn't it?"

"Karone, I think it's time for you to take a break," Andros said, coming down the stairs leading back upstairs.

"And here comes the protective older brother. Tell me, Andros, how fares the lovely Ashley? Is she as good as a lay as they say she is?" Zhane taunted.

"You son of a bitch," Andros growled. "If you ever go anywhere near her, I'll fucking kill you."

Karone jumped up to restrain her brother. "Andros, stop. He's baiting you. We can't afford to have a fight in the lair."

Andros slowly calmed down. "Karone, go upstairs and eat breakfast." He ordered her. "I'll watch after him." He watched her disappear up the stairs before he turned back to Zhane. "Why did you do it?" He demanded.

"Cause being evil is fun," Zhane said. "Cause being evil gives you more power than a Ranger ever did."

"I don't believe you, Zhane." Andros told him. "You always loved being a Ranger."

"Yeah, that was before I was shot down and had to spend years in a frozen bed! And to top it off, my powers were limited. All because I wanted to save your ass. No, being a Ranger was hell," Zhane yelled.

"Zhane, being a Ranger is never hell. You just choose to think that way," Andros tried to reason.

"What the hell did I ever get out of the deal?" Zhane demanded. "I couldn't even have a normal life because I couldn't tell anyone about me being a Ranger. I could have had girls all over me if I could have told them."

"Being a Ranger didn't mean trying to get dates," Andros argued, "it was about doing what's right and protecting people who can't do so themselves."

Just then, alarms started to go off all over the house and lair. All of the Rangers came down the steps and crowded around the computer after Tommy sat down. "It's Trent again," Tommy told them.

"Why can't that guy just quit?" Kim demanded.

"Because deep down inside, he's still a Ranger and a Ranger never gives up," Kira explained.

"Then why can't he realize that and leave us alone" Ethan whined.

"Cause he's also a bad guy and they always thing they're gonna win," Kim said.

"Are we gonna sit here and talk about it or are we gonna go out there and fight him?" Andros demanded.

"Let's fight!" Kira, Ethan, and Tommy said in unison.

"Ready?" Tommy demanded.

"Ready," Ethan and Kira answered.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" All three said in unison.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros and Karone yelled together. And they all went out to fight.


End file.
